


Hit me Baby One More Time

by AlFair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Blushing Castiel (Supernatural), Captain Of Gryffindor's Quidditch Dean, Castiel Has a Crush on Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Ficlet, Gryffindor Dean Winchester, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hufflepuff Castiel (Supernatural), Idiots in Love, M/M, Nerd Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Dean Winchester, Quidditch, Shy Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlFair/pseuds/AlFair
Summary: Castiel goes to a Quidditch house game, he accidentally gets hurt in the best way possible.#HogwartsAU
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Hit me Baby One More Time

Castiel sighed as he sat next to Charlie who was screaming for their Hufflepuff quidditch team. The other students were too noisy and screamed so loud Castiel was about to lose his hearing. For _Merlin’s_ sake, it was just a game.

“It’s Gryffindor, there’s no way we’re winning…” Castiel said bored when he noticed the red and gold rival players. As sad as it was Gryffindor had the best team out of all their houses.

Especially when Winchester is on the team. Dean Winchester, captain of the Gryffindor’s quidditch team and one of the most popular students in Hogwarts, being from a pure-blood bloodline and having kept the legacy of his own father and grandfather of being the best player in school over decades.

Dean also was extremely handsome with forest green eyes and beautiful gold freckles all over his face, broad shoulders, and a charming smile that made every girl and guy have heart-eyes.

_Castiel too._

Castiel didn’t want to admit it, but he watched the green-eyed lad over the years, from year 1 when Dean was the best to handle a broomstick to year 7 being Captain and having everyone adore him.

Dean though, didn’t even know who he was. Castiel was a quiet kid, smart and all but an invisible ghost— _scratch that_. Even ghosts had more personality than he.

He was about to turn and leave to go to the library and study for Professor Singer’s ‘Defense Against the Dark Arts’ test they’ll be having tomorrow, but before the blue-eyed student could start walking he felt something heavy hitting him against his back, Castiel yelped as he lost his balance and fell on the ground, the other students avoiding to catch him.

_Wow, thanks._

Charlie’s immediately by his side and trying to get him up, some other students help too, Gabriel is next to him a few seconds later.

“A Bludger hit him,” he hears Charlie hissing.

“How the bloody hell that even happened?” Gabe exclaimed. “Weren’t they supposed to be hitting the players?”

Everything was blurry for Castiel, his back hurt like a devil. He didn’t even want to be here, why he is the one getting a hit.

Guess it is the universe’s middle finger for not loving a _quidditch game_ as everybody else did.

“Move, move ya _idjits!_ ” Castiel heard Professor Singer’s voice the head of Hufflepuff house. Professor Singer lifted him up with his big arms, “You okay boy?”

That was the last thing Castiel remembered before blacking out.

Castiel woke when he heard whispers all over him. He slowly opened his eyes, his head hurt a bit but his back burned.

“Cassy!” Gabriel was smiling widely, a lollipop was hanging on his lips, next to him Charlie and then his eyes fell on the third person in the Hospital wing. Green eyes, freckles, and sandy hair.

_Dean Winchester._

Castiel’s eyes widened, with the corner of his eyes he could see Gabe and Char smirking at each other, obviously realizing Castiel is shocked that his crush is here too. _They were so teasing him later._

“Hey, buddy…” Dean stepped closer, voice velvety hoarse. He smiled but his eyes were flushing concern and a bit of shyness.

Castiel’s probably still dizzy to imagine this, what Madam Pomfrey _gave him?_

Why Dean was _here?_

There was a long silence, he looked everywhere but the tall lad in front of him. Charlie hit his leg; he was about to protest when he realized Dean was looking at him.

“H-Hi…” he croaked, voice breaking and tongue feeling incredibly swollen.

“Hey, Gabe we need to go do that thing at the library—”

“No, we don— I mean yeah!” Gabriel yelped when Charlie obviously stepped on his foot. Castiel sighed internally, oh Merlin, _he’s so killing them later._

Seconds later they were gone, and it was just him and Dean, not even madam Pomfrey. Castiel blushed cause Dean still looked at him with those sparkly green-gold eyes.

“Uh, what happened?” he asked quietly, cheeks burning. Dean sat on the bed and threw another gorgeous smile at Castiel. He blushed harder.

“I accidentally threw the Bludger ball to you, I don’t even know how it happened…I feel horrible by the way!” the green-eyed lad blushed embarrassed too.

Castiel was dreaming _, Dean Winchester looking embarrassed?_

“Oh.” Castiel doesn’t know how to feel about this.

Dean gave him a deep look, like he was memorizing Castiel’s face. “I’m sorry…” he said softly, “Madam Pomfrey said that your back will be good in a few hours.”

Castiel nodded amazed. Dean was speaking to him, Dean hit him accidentally and _oh Merlin_ , Dean was concerned about him.

_He probably pities how sad you look._

_For him, you’re nothing but a charity._

_Dean Winchester’s just a good person, it doesn’t mean you’re special._

His consciousness started screaming on the back of his mind. Castiel's heart clenched. Dean’s here to check if he were okay, everyone could do that. Well, except Luke Vaught from Slytherin, that lad was _Satan_ in a human body.

Castiel turned his head to the side, humiliation encircling his whole body, for a second, he felt special.

He was about to thank the handsome Gryffindor Captain and say that he’s tired before those dark and ugly thoughts that no one needs him or wants to be with him come back.

His eyes fall on Dean once again, he notices Dean came closer and was openly looking him stunned.

“Is there something on my face?”

“Uh…you’re just really beautiful…” Dean blurted, flushing. Castiel’s heart stopped for a second.

 _He said I was beautiful_. Castiel looked him with wide eyes.

Dean shifted and got up quick enough for Castiel to not notice it.

“You know what—Uh forget it. Glad you’re okay mate!” Dean dismissed looking a bit panicked.

The captain turned around and started backing from Castiel’s bed and he couldn’t believe what the bloody hell was happening.

“Wait!”

_Oh, shit._

Dean stopped in his trucks; broad shoulders stiff as he slightly turned his head to the side.

“I think you’re beautiful too.” When Castiel blurted that, he felt the cringe crawling all over his face, _did he seriously just say that?_

Dean turned then, his eyes meeting Castiel’s. He smiled brightly and came closer once again, just a few inches away from Cas’ left side.

“I wanted to ask you out for a very long time…” the captain admitted kneeling, so he was in the same height as Castiel, hands resting on his mattress.

Castiel’s breath hitched, Dean was so close and did he just said he wanted to ask him _out? For a long time?_

“Cas will you go—”

“Yes.”

Dean grinned and Castiel blushed, was this really happening?

“How about the next time we’ll go to Hogsmeade I’ll take you to Madam Puddifoot's?” the green-eyed lad asked hopefully?

“Sounds amazing…”

“Good.”

Dean smiled warmly and leaned to kiss Castiel’s cheek, the blue-eyed Hufflepuff smiled closing his eyes, feeling those gorgeous lips over his skin, cheeks burning.

“Can’t wait for our date…”

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Re-watching Harry Potter obviously, here's the aftermath.
> 
> If you liked this, feel free to comment and give me a Kudo and maybe you'll see more Hogwarts AU's <3
> 
> xxAl


End file.
